Shurikens
Summary Shurikens are throwing weapons which can be purchased with Chi in the Skill Shop. This list is in the order of when you unlock them. Shurikens Swift Shuriken: This is the first shuriken a player unlocks. It has 5 maximum ammo. | Cost: 75K Chi | x1.1 Ninjutsu | 5% Damage | Hardened Shuriken: This is a blue-tipped shuriken. It has 6 maximum ammo. | Cost: 150K Chi | x1.3 Ninjutsu | 10% Damage | Energy Shuriken: This is a green-tipped shuriken. It has 7 maximum ammo. | Cost: 300K Chi | x1.7 Ninjutsu | 15% Damage | Piercing Shuriken: This is a pink-tipped shuriken. It has 8 maximum ammo. | Cost: 500K Chi | x2.2 Ninjutsu | 20% Damage | Golden Shuriken: A gold-tipped shuriken. It has 9 maximum ammo. | Cost: 1M Chi | x2.8 Ninjutsu | 25% Damage | Crimson Shuriken: A glowing red shuriken. It has 10 maximum ammo. | Cost: 2M Chi | x3.6 Ninjutsu | 30% Damage | Ultra Shuriken: A glowing and lighting blue shuriken. It has 11 maximum ammo. | Cost: 4.5M Chi | x4.6 Ninjutsu | 35% Damage | Electro Shurjin: A glowing and lighting green shuriken. It has 13 maximum ammo. | Cost: 18M Chi | x6.8 Ninjutsu | 45% Damage | Dark Crimson Shuriken: A glowing and lighting red shuriken. It has 14 maximum ammo. | Cost: 35M Chi | x8 Ninjutsu | 50% Damage | Corrupted Shuriken: A glowing and lighting purple shuriken. It has 15 maximum ammo. | Cost: 65M Chi | x9.3 Ninjutsu | 55% Damage | Elemental Shuriken: A glowing and lighting rainbow shuriken. It has 16 maximum ammo. | Cost: 120M Chi | x11 Ninjutsu | 60% Damage | Mythical Shuriken: A glowing and lighting dark purple shuriken. It has 17 maximum ammo. | Cost: 200M Chi | x12.5 Ninjutsu | 65% Damage | Masterful Shuriken: A glowing and lighting yellow-purple-orange-blue shuriken. It has 18 maximum ammo. | Cost: 400M Chi | x14.2 Ninjutsu | 70% Damage | Eternal Shuriken: A glowing and lighting blue-green-yellow-red shuriken. It has 19 maximum ammo. | Cost: 750M Chi | x17 Ninjutsu | 75% Damage | Legends Shuriken: A glowing and lighting rainbow shuriken. It has 20 maximum ammo. | Cost: 1.5B Chi | x19.5 Ninjutsu | 80% Damage | Immortal Shuriken: A glowing and lighting black-white shuriken. It has 22 maximum ammo. | Cost: 3B Chi | x23 Ninjutsu | 90% Damage | (Shurikens past this point deal area damage) Explosive Dragon Shuriken: A glowing and lightning red-yellow shuriken. It has 5 maximum ammo. | Cost: 50B Chi | x25 Ninjutsu | 2% Damage | Explosive Hypersonic Shuriken: A glowing and lightning blue shuriken. It has 6 maximum ammo. | Cost: 120B Chi | x27.5 Ninjutsu | 3% Damage | Explosive Eternity Shuriken: A glowing and lightning rainbow shuriken. It has 7 maximum ammo. | Cost: 300B Chi | x30 Ninjutsu | 4% Damage | Golden Sun Shuriken: A glowing and lightning gold shuriken. It has 8 maximum ammo. | Cost: 50T Chi | x35 Ninjitsu | 5% Damage | Ultra Sun Shuriken: A glowing and lightning blue shuriken. It has 9 maximum ammo. | Cost 200T Chi | x45 Ninjutsu | 10% Damage | Corrupt Sun Shuriken: A glowing and purple shuriken. It has 10 maximum ammo. | Cost 1Qa Chi | x50 Ninjutsu | 12% Damage | Dark Sun Shuriken: A glowing and red shuriken. It has 11 maximum ammo. | Cost 15Qa Chi | 55x Ninjutsu | 15% Damage | Screenshot_20.png|1st shuriken Screenshot_19.png|2nd shuriken Screenshot_18.png|3rd shuriken Screenshot_17.png|4th shuriken Screenshot_16.png|5th shuriken Screenshot_15.png|6th shuriken Screenshot_14.png|7th shuriken Screenshot_13.png|8th shuriken Screenshot_12.png|9th shuriken Screenshot_11.png|10th shuriken Screenshot_10.png|11th shuriken Screenshot_9.png|12th shuriken Screenshot_8.png|13th shuriken Screenshot_7.png|14th shuriken Screenshot_6.png|15th shuriken Screenshot_5.png|16th shuriken Screenshot_4.png|17th shuriken Screenshot_3.png|18th shuriken Screenshot_2.png|19th shuriken 20th shuriken.png|20th shuriken Screenshot 557.png|21st shuriken Category:Weapons Category:Shop Items